


Please pull me from the dark

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alluded to their deaths but didn’t write it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 17





	Please pull me from the dark

The dark haired, purple or blue eyed male gave a sigh as he looked about...Shaking his head, he hummed to himself. Finally, he stopped and shook his head. He left his desk to go to the throne, then turned away from there too. He just couldn’t do it, not today...He shook his head and grimaced, then finally stepped away. He hummed again, a thing he definitely remembered A-niang doing. A-Niang, or mom, had her moments. Yu Ziyuan, her name, would hum to put him to sleep when he was sick back then, she had.

He remembered it and he smiled, then wondered... He wondered if she’d ever done the same for A-Li when she was younger. He wondered if she’d ever done it for A-Die, for dad. He shook his head as this just...This brought up things he didn’t want to have to remember from that fiery night. Before his thoughts could turn dark, he stopped. He stopped thinking and went back to paperwork. Boy was paperwork annoying though...He shook his head and still focused on it. Soon, he had fallen asleep, feverish and not realizing...

He found himself in the darkness, watching bodies fall. He watched flames go up buildings, licking at the skies. They’d saved his home for last, he could tell. He rushed down the pier, and towards his pretty home. His feet pounded as he ran as if there were demons after him. The Wen cultivators were demons incarnate...Finally, the expanse of his home came into view. He ran for the steps, but he wasn’t in time...He got to the doors, and saw them already fallen. He tried to call to them, but he found he could not...

The darkness overtook him, and with a cry of “A-Niang, A-Die!” he awoke. He panted and looked around wildly. Zidian, thinking something was the matter, sparked momentarily. He covered it, and it quieted. The first one he noticed was A-Ling, as he hovered annoyingly, then Fairy. The dog barked then moved back. Next he noticed a subordinate and finally...A-Huan. Lan Xichen smiled at him in a gentle way. He blushed, mortified, and looked away a moment. Finally, he looked back and asked “Why are you here, then?”

A-Huan smiled the same smile, saying “Jin Ling contacted me. Ahem, sorry, A-Ling contacted me,” he said. _A-Ling, he’s calling him A-Ling and being messaged? When did these two get so close?_ he thought. Shaking his head, he looked at Rulan and asked “Why...” The boy scuffed a shoe a moment... then said simply “Because!” “That is not an answer,” he said back. A-Ling huffed at him, then fled with Fairy. “Seems he only trusted me to take care of you,” A-Huan said. “You were sick,” he then said to the younger man.

“Sick?! For how long?” the Yunmeng Jiang sect leader asked. “About three or four days,” the man nearby him said. “You had some sort of nightmare every single day...” he then said. A-Cheng, Wanyin, swallowed for a moment. “You...you heard that?” he then asked. “Yes, and you even called for your siblings a couple times...” A-Huan said. _I’d never call for Wei- maybe I would._ “I’m still tired, so... hold my hand, please, and...if you take my hand, please pull me from the dark, and um...No,” he said, then “Never mind that.”

“I’ll hold your hand,” the man said, then “and wake you from the nightmares.” _Will you show me hope again?_ he didn’t say aloud. The Lan Jade took his hand, and he fell asleep. It was a good sleep, and days later Xichen asked him out.

How’s that for hope?


End file.
